Yaoi Why not?
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Ichigo bingunmg dengan perasaanya sendiri.Namun ia selalu menyangkal kalau ia itu gay,hingga kedatangan Kaien. Bisakah Kaien membuktikan Ichigo itu Gay? Request from Winter aoi sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi?Why Not?**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(chapter-chapter berikutnya berubah menjadi M)**

**Warning :Yaoi,Gajeness,OOC,Read it like it or not(Maksa).No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Pair :KaiIchi,Kaihisa,ShuuRen**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Aku Kurosaki Ichigo,umurku 17 anak pertama dari 3 punya banyak teman tapi,aku masih merasa mereka tetap tak bisa menggantikan rasa rinduku pada ibuku yang meninggal saat aku masih ini aku berangkat ke sekolah setelah rutinitas dan ritual yang biasa dilakukan oleh keluargaku di pagi pikir hal itu tidak perlu di jelaskan.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

Pukul 07.30

"Baiklah,anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid masuk,"kata Ochi sensei walikelasku yang rewel tapi baik seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam keunguan,dan mata aqua green masuk ke diperhatikan sekilas ia benar-benar mirip dengan Ichigo,paling-paling hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja yang tersenyum ramah ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan,saya Shiba Kaien,senang bisa berkenalan dengan semuanya,"kata Kaien sambil membungkuk para cewek yang histeris dengan ketampanan dan senyum manisnya itu ia duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

* * *

Saat keluar main

Kaien langsung menjadi pusat perhatian,dan banyak mengenal orang dalam waktu singkat.

"Ichigo!"kata Kaeigo

"Apa?"kata Ichigo cuek

"Lo sama anak baru itu saudaraan ya?"tanya Keigo

"Gak siapa bilang?"

"terus kog bisa mirip?"tanya Keigo lagi

"Mana gw tau,baka,"kata Ichigo

Tiba-tiba Kaien menghampiri Ichigo

"Hai,boleh kenalan?"tanya Kaien tersenyum ramah

"Boleh,gw Kurosaki Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Senang berkenalan dengan lo,Kurosaki-san,"kata Kaien

"Senang berkenalan dengan lo juga,Shiba-san,"kata Ichigo

"Panggil aja,gw Kaien,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Baiklah,lo panggil aja gw Ichigo,"kata Ichigo

"Berarti lo anak pertama ya?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya,kog tau?"tanya Ichigo kaget

"Ya hanya anak cowok yang lahir pertama itu di berinama dengan Ichi,"kata Kaien

"Lo benbar,"kata Ichigo

"Berarti Kurosaki Klinik itu punya keluarga lo ya?"tanya Kaien

"Ya begitulah,"kata Ichigo

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Meskipun agak cuek,dia lumayan manis juga untuk seorang nyangka gw bisa ketemu dengan cowok manis selain adik orange dan mata caramelnya merupakan kombinasi yang ,baru aja kenal,tapi gw udah jatuh cinta dengan penampilanya yang seperti bidadariturun dari pasti akan mendapatkanya!'kata Ku dalam hati

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

Saat Pulang sekolah

"Ichigo-san,"panggil Kaien

"Eh,Kaien-san?ada apa?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Ayo pulang bareng,rumah kita kan searah,"kata Kaien lagi

"Ayo,"kata Ichigo

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Gak nyangka gw,dia benar-benar juga charming kenapa keberadaanya bisa menghangatkan hatiku ini,'kata Ichigo dalam hati

"Ano,Kaien-san,"kata ku

"Ada apa,Chi?"tanya Kaien

"Jadi lo ngekos disini?"tanyaku lagi

"Gak,gw tinggal sama dik gw,yang sekarang ini kelas 2 SMA,"kata Kaien lagi

"O jadi lo punya adik?"tanya ku

"Yep begitulah,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Cieh..OMG!mesra bener neh,"sorak seorang cowok dengan Tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya

"Sagi!lo gw cincang juga lo,"kata Kaien keki

"Idiih,gitu aja ,Ichi-chan?apa kabar?"kata cowok itu,yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei

"Gw baik kog,Hisagi-kun,"kata ku

"Ya, duluan ya,Bro!Have Fun!"sorak Hisagi lalu pergi

"Dasar.."gerutu Kaien

"Jadi, adik lo?"tanya ku

"Yep,begitulah,"kata Kaien

"Pantesan mirip,"kataku lagi

"Lo kenal dia dari mana?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Itu dia pacar sahabat gw,si Renji,"kata ku lagi

"Wah,muke gile!Jinak-jinak merpati tuh anak,"kata Kaien kaget

"Lo ndiri gimana?"tanyaku

"Gw sih,masih belum punya ada yang cocok aja,Lo ndiri?"kata Kaien lagi

"Sama gw juga gitu,"kataku

"Wah,gw pikir,lo udah ada yang punya apa lagi,lo kan manis banget,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Gw kan cowok,bukan cewek,"gerutuku

"Jadi lo Straight nee?"goda Kaien

"Ya iyalah,"kataku

"Gw Bisexual,gw suka sama cowok,dan seperti adik gw yang Gay,"kata Kaien lagi

"Tapi apa lo gak aneh,berhubungan dengan cowok?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Gak tuh,emang kenapa?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Ya gw ngerasa aneh aja gitu."

"Jadi lo belum pernah ngelakuin itu?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Ya belum dong!"kataku blushing.

Kaien hanya tertawa lalu berkata

"Gw udah dan sama adek gw tuh,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Eh,gila!masa adek lo,lo gituin?!"kata Ichigo kaget

"Ya gimana lagi,sayang gw ke dy itu melebihi sayang kakak ke adiknya."kata Kaien lagi

"Jujur gak ngerti gw,"kataku

"Lo harus tau itu tidak memandang bisa aja tertarik dengan seseorang yang berlainan jenis atau sesama itu terjadi lo jalanin mau tanya apa lo yakin lo bener-bener straight?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Maksud lo?"tanyaku

"Dulu gw gak mau ngakuin kalau gw itu Gay,tapilo tau setiap gw dekat dengan adik gw entah kenapa gw ngerasa jantung gw berdetak sangat lo tau kan kalau adik gw itu cow?tapi gw selalu melihat dia itu kalau dia itu jauh lebih manis dari pada saat itu gw ngerasa kalau gw gay,tapi gw juga suka dengan cewek makanya gw Bisex,lo ndiri gimana?apa yang lo rasain dengan teman cowok lo?"tanya Kaien

"Biasa aja tuh,"kataku

"O gitu,"kaien hanya menatapku aku mengalihkan pandanganku

"Ada apa,Chi?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Gak,gw pulang dulu,"kataku

"Oke,hati-hati ya manis,"kata Kaien berlalu.

Aku langsung ke kamar dan mengunci diri.

'Perasaan apa itu tadi?kenapa gw merasa deg-degan saat dia melihat gw kayak gitu?Tatapan matanya bagai sihir yang memaksa gw untuk gw malah mikirin dy?Gw kan straight?!'

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**~TBC!**

* * *

"O ya ini requestnya **Winter Aoi Sakura, **sorry adegan KaiIchinya dikitttt chapter depan akan saya perbanyak deh,"kata ShuuKai nunduk-nunduk

"Kenapa gw Ooc banget?!"protes Kaien

"Gw juga kenapa jadi malu-malu kucing gitu?"protes Ichigo

"Hehe,jujur kalau lo bedua bisa tuh di poll jadi the best baka pairing,"kata Shuukai nyengir lalu kabur,karena dikejar KaiIchi

"Oke,Minna!Mind to RnR?"kata Hisagi


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi?Why Not?**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(chapter-chapter berikutnya berubah menjadi M)**

**Warning :Yaoi,Gajeness,OOC,Read it like it or not(Maksa).No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Pair :KaiIchi,Kaihisa,ShuuRen**

**Enjoy my fic..**

Keesokan harinya

"Ren.."

"Eh,Chi?ada apa?"

"Gw mau ngomong bentar."

"Ya udah gw duluan ya,Rai-kun,"kata Hisagi mengecup pipi Renji lalu pergi

"Eh,ya nanti gw jempaut Shu-chan,jadi ada apa Chi?"

"Lo gak ngerasa aneh berhubungan sama cowok?"tanya Ichigo

"Eh?Emang kenapa?Menurut gw Shu itu jauh lebih manis dari pada cewek,"kata Renji lagi

"Bukan itu maksud gw!maksud gw dalam hal ya melakukan itu,"kata Ichigo

"Ya gak masalah bro,lagian kalau pacaran dengan cowok itu asik loh,dia itu setia banget dan juga gak mood-moodan kayak cewek,"kata Renji

"Iya sih,tapi.."

"Udah lo coba aja sama si Kaien gimana?Dia itu gay loh,"kata Renji

"Eh,Lo tau dari mana?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Ya tau lah,Chi. Gw juga kenal Kaien udah lama Bro,sejak gw kenal sama Shu. Lagian kalo gay itu charmnya kuat loh,beda deh sama cowok biasa. Apalagi dia kan tampan juga tuh,"kata Renji

"Iya sih,tapi apa gak apa-apa gw berhubungan sama dia?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya gak masalah kan,apa yang lo rasain saat dekat dengan dia?"tanya Renji

"Ya gw ngerasa nyaman aja gitu,dan banyak lagi deh perasaan yang gak bisa gw ungkapin,"kata Ichigo

"Itu artinya lo Gay bro,"kata Renji

"Eh,enak aja gw-"

"Udah-udah. Malu-malu mau lo!"kata Renji tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang sok jual mahal itu.

"Mending lo coba dulu bro,kalau gak mau baru lo hentiin gimana?"kata Renji lagi

"Eh,tapi.."

"Biar gw ngomong ke Kaien,"kata Renji lagi

"Tapi gw.."

"Udah coba aja dulu!"kata Renji meyakinkan

"Iya deh,"kata Ichigo mengalah.

Saat Keluar main

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Kakak ipar!"sorak Renji

Aku hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan pacar adikku ini

"Ada apa lagi? lo mau minta izin bawa Hisa malam mimgguan?Lo bawa aja,kan udah gw bilang,"kataku

"Aduh,bukan itu kakak ipar,"kata Renji lagi

"Trus? O ya kalau di sini lo jangan panggil gw kakak ipar bego!panggil aja gw Kai-nii,"kataku

"Iya deh,Kai-nii-chan,"kata Renji

"Udah belagak sok imut lagi,tampang lo itu amit-amit,"kataku

"Aduh,Nii-chan jahat deh.."kata Renji lagi

"Kalau lo Cuma mau ngomongin itu,lebih baik lo pergi atau gw ngerubah keputusan untuk biarin lo deketin adik gw,"kataku

"Ya gak lah,jadi gini si Ichigo itu.."

"Dia gay kan? Cuma gak mau aja ngaku,"kataku lagi

"Eh,srius lo Kai? tau dari mana?"tanya Renji lagi

"Coba aja lo pandangin dia terus,dia pasti bakal ngalihin pandanganya,"kataku

"Eh,baru tau gw,"kata Renji

"Makanya bego jangan dikembangin!"kataku

"Ya udah,jadi gini tolong lo ajarin sama si Ichi tentang kehidupan gay itu,"kata Renji lagi

"Woi,gw bisex bro,"kataku

"Udah,sama aja kan. Lagian gw tau dari awal lo ngincer si Ichi kan?karena mirip dengan adik lo,"kata Renji lagi.

Aku hanya blushing,apa yang dikatakan Renji memang benar.

"Jadi gimana lo coba aja dulu,"kata Renji

"Lo tau di kamus gw gak ada kata coba,tapi wajib!"kataku lagi

"Nah,itu baru kakak ipar gw,"kata Renji nyengir

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

Pulang sekolah

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Ichi!"

"Eh,Kai?Ada apa?"

"Renji udah cerita semuanya,"kata Kaien

"Eh.."

'Dasar baboon bego!gak segitunya juga kan dia bilangnya!'gerutuku dalam hati

"Jadi gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Err... gw coba dulu deh,"kataku

"Ayo kerumah gw,"

"Iya.."

Lalu Kami pun ke rumah Kaien

"Eh,Ichi-chan!Apa kabar?"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Gw baik-baik aja kog,"kataku

'Gila!nih anak santai bener,manis lagi. Pantas aja Renji tergila-gila. Buset banget deh,kakak tampan adek imut wah perfect deh,'kataku dalam hati

"Tumben Nii-san bawa teman,"kata Hisagi

"Ya gitu deh,lo gak ngedate sama si Rai-kun lo itu?"tanya Kaien

"Ya bentar lagi tuh,"kata Hisagi

"Lo bikin minum deh sana,"kata Kaien

"Eh?kog gw?"

"Trus lo pikir siapa?atau lo mau-"

"Iya-iya gw bikin,"kata Hisagi lalu ke dapur

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

"Lo santai aja deh, apa yang lo mau ketahui dulu,"tanya Kaien

"Ntahlah Kai,gw gak ngerti sedikit pun,"kata Ichigo

"Hm... gimana perasaan lo dengan salah satu teman cowok lo?Apa yang lo rasain?"

"Gw ya ngerasa nyaman aja dekat dengan orang itu,gak tau kenapa sih,"kata Ichigo

"O gitu.."

"Nih,minumnya,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,ya thanks His,"kata Ichigo

"Sama-sama Chi-chan,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Sagi,lo sini dong,napa jadi sungkan gitu?"

"Enak aja siapa yang sungkan bego,"kata Hisagi

"Sagi lo gitu aja marah, karena udah ada Rai-kun nee? jadi lo gak sayang ke gw?"kata Kaien

"Ya gak lah,"kata Hisagi

"Sagi-Sagi,jadi masih cipika cipiki neh?"kata Kaien terkekeh

Hisagi hanya blushing

Lalu Kaien menyentuh dagu Hisagi,menatap matanya lalu mengecup bibir adiknya. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Ichigo hanya cengo dengan kenekatan Kaien pada adiknya itu.

"Lamban bener lo,liat gw,"kata Kaien lalu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Chi,lo manis santai aja ya,"kata Kaien memangku Ichigo lalu menyandarkan kepala Ichigo di pundaknya,sambil memainkan rambutnya. Lalu ia segera mengecup bibir Ichigo lembut. Ichigo langsung blushing,tapi ia menikmatinya. Kaien menahan kepala belakang Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Lalu menjilat bibir bawah Ichigo,Ichigo membiarkan lidah Kaien menjelajahi mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat Kaien melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Gimana Chi?Lo mau lanjut?"tanya Kaien

"Iya,Kai,"kata Ichigo

"Ya udah ayo,"kata Kaien mengendong Ichigo ke kamarnya.

**TBC...**

"Yay!Chapter 2 Update!"sorak Shuukai

"Yay!Chapter depan gw lemonan sama Ichi!"Sorak Kaien antusias

"Dasar hidung belang!Kucing garong!"sorak Hisagi sambil ngelempar sapu,microwave,kemoceng,dispenser,kompor,kuali,ulekkan,blender,ricecooker,Magicjar.

"Hwa!Hisa,lo salah paham gw.."

"Apa?! LO GW END!"Sorak Hisagi ngambek lalu pergi

"Woi,His!Hisa!Thor!gara-gara lo tuh!"kata Kaien

"Lah,napa salah gw?salah lo ndiri tuh,"kata Shuukai

"Ya gara-gara lo masangin gw sama si Ichi,"kata Kaien

"Lonya juga mau,"kata Shuukai

"Ya gimana lagi,Hisa itu imut,Ichi itu manis,gimana gak kegoda,"kata Kaien membela diri

"Banyak alasan lo!"sorak Ggio

"Diam lo Gi!"kata Kaien keki

"Udah, Kaien emang gitu,ya udah sama gw aja ya,"kata Ggio

"Jangan sama gw aja,kerenan gw,"kata Kusaka

"Cakepan gw,"kata Renji

"Gantengan gw,"kata Grimmjow

"Tampanan gw,"kata Kensei

"Hoi! Enak aja lo godain pacar gw!"sorak Kaien

"Jadi lo milih siapa His?"kata mereka cuek

"Gw..Hwa!ShuShi!"

Semua langsung cengo

"Lo napa lagi?Sagi-chan?"

"Itu gw disiksa,"kata Hisagi

"Sabar,ya udah lo ikut gw aja yuk,"kata ShuShi

"Ayo!"

ShuShi dan Hisagi langsung pergi entah kemana

"Udah mari kita liar reviewnya,yang pertama dari **Uzumaki Kagari,** emang nih author gak bakat dalam EYD,jadi mohon dimaklumi,"kata Ggio

"Lalu dari akura,Makasih atas saranya. Saya emang agak ceroboh. Saya mohon maaf deh. Gak apa-apa kog,makasih udah ngritik dan ngasih saran,"kata Shuukai

"Ya itulah si Ichi malu-malu mau. Padahal apa sih susahnya ngomong?Nelpon gak pernah SMs gak pernah,"kata Kaien

"Bukanya malu-malu mau,gw Cuma gak enak aja sama Hisa-kun. Baik apanya?yang bener bego,"kata Ichigo

"Wah,yang bener? Wah melayang~~"kata Renji nari ballet dan terbang ke langit

Para kru hanya cengo,sweatdrop dan jawdrop.

"Ah,kita biarkan saja mahluk aneh satu itu,Oke akan saya usahakan,makasih udah ngereview."kata Shuukai

"Thor,jadi chapter depan beneran lemon?"tanya Ichigo

"Iya! Atau lo mau Threesome-an sama Hisa?"kata Shuukai nyengir

"Eh.."

"Boleh juga tuh!"kata Hisagi yang moodnya udah baik

"Eh?!"

"Gw setuju!"sorak Kaien

"Hwa!masa gw harus dir*** sama lo bedua?! Gak sudi!"  
kata Ichigo protes

"Udah,Si Aoi-chan aja setuju kog kalo lo di r*** ,"kata Shuukai

Ichigo langsung nangis di pojokan.

"Oke Minna!Don`t forget to Review!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi?Why Not?**

**By:ShuuKai**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :Yaoi,Gajeness,OOC,Read it like it or not(Maksa).No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Pair :KaiIchi,Kaihisa,ShuuRen**

**Enjoy my fic..**

**Author note!:**

**Hehehe gomen karena chapter kemarin gak jadi lemon,dan maaf karena membuat readers-sama kecewa. Nah di chapter ini Lemon! Don`t like don`t read ya! Ingat Dosa tanggung masing-masing! Jangan salahkan saya!**

* * *

Kaien mengendong Ichigo ke kamarnya,lalu membaringkanya. Kemudian ia segera mengecup kening Ichigo lembut. Setelah itu ia kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo dan mengulumnya perlahan.

"Mhh.. Mmph... Ah.. "desah Ichigo di sela-sela ciuman tersebut.

Lalu Kaien melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menggigit pelan perpotongan leher Ichigo. Sehingga Ichigo kembali mengerang.

"Ah.. Kai.. "erang Ichigo

Lalu Kaien membuka kemeja Ichigo, dan langsung menyerang nipplenya. Ichigo kembali mengerang lebih keras.

"Ahh! Kai! Ah... "Ichigo hanya mengerang pada sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Lalu Kaien mengulum nipple Ichigo yang lain,sedang tanganya meremas kejantanan Ichigo perlahan.

"Ah.. Kai.. Ugh.. Ah.." erang Ichigo

Setelah puas dengan nipplenya,Kaien kembali membuat Kissmark di sepanjang tubuh Ichigo dan memanjakanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan di daerah-daerah tertentu. Kaien kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo,dan menyelipkan lidahnya dalam mulut Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Kai... Ah.."erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo yang blushing atas sentuhanya dan dari tatapan matanya Ichigo menginginkan hal yang lebih. Kaien kembali menggodanya.

"Ichi, lo suka?"tanya Kaien

"Hhh.. Hah.. Iya kai.."kata Ichigo

"Lo mau apa lagi Chi?"tanya Kaien tersenyum,sambil menjilat belakang telinganya.

"Uh.. Kai.." erang Ichigo

"Apa Chi? Lo bilang aja,"kata Kaien kembali menggigit perpotongan lehernya.

"Kai.. Ah.. gw.."

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu ia melepaskan celana Ichigo dan kembali meremas kejantanan Ichigo perlahan. Ichigo semakin mengerang saat Kaien menjilat ujung kejantanannya.

"Ah.. Kai.. "

Kaien hanya tersenyum,dan terus mengulangi hal itu.

"Kai... Ahh.. gw mau kelu.. Ugh.."Ichigo kembali mengerang

Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang frustasi karena tidak bisa klimaks. Ia sengaja menutup lubang tersebut dengan jempolnya. Lalu ia kembali menjilat ujung kemaluan Ichigo sehingga ia semakin mengerang.

"Kai.. Ugh.. Ahh.. Kai.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo setelah melumuri dengan salivanya. Kemudian menggerakkan in out. Ichigo kembali mengerang

"Kai! Ah.. Gw.. Ahh.. "erang Ichigo yang menahan klimaksnya

"Apa Chi?"tanya Kaien santai,ia masih bermain-main di lubang Ichigo. Kali ini ia menambahkan jadi 2 jari,dan melakukan gerakan gunting di tubuhnya.

Ichigo meringis

"Kai.. Sakit.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien kembali mengecup kejantanan Ichigo sambil meremasnya perlahan. Ichigo kembali mengerang dan mendesah

"Kai! Uh.. Ah.. "erang Ichigo

Kini Kaien memasukkan jari ketiganya,dan melakukan gerakan zigzag di tubuh Ichigo.

"Kai... Gw.. Ah.. Lepas.. Ahh.. "desah Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu kembali mengulum kejantanan Ichigo,dengan tempo yang cepat. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahh.. Hah.. Hah... Hah.. "kata Ichigo berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Kaien hanya terkekeh.

"Gimana Chi?"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Ah.. Hah.. "

"Lo suka?"tanya Kaien

"Mmh.. iya.. "desah Ichigo

Kaien hanya tertawa.

"Chi,lo mau lanjut?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya Kai.."kata Ichigo

"Lo mau gw sendiri, atau bareng Hisa?"tanya Kaien

"Lo aja deh.. "kata Ichigo

"Ya udah deh, kalau itu mau lo,"kata Kaien tersenyum

Lalu ia membuka bajunya,dan kembali menindih Ichigo. Kaien mengecup bibir Ichigo lembut,dan mengulumnya. Lalu ia memposisikan diri di selangkangan Ichigo.

"Lo yakin mau ngelakuinya?" tanya Kaien

"Iya Kai,"kata Ichigo

"Oke deh,"kata Kaien lalu menghentakkan kejantananya dan langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengerang saat merasakan nikmat dan sakit sekaligus itu.

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memaksa kejantananya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahh! Kai! Ah~... "erang Ichigo

Kaien tersenyum,saat berhasil menyerang prostat Ichigo. Ia terus menyerang prostat Ichigo semakin lama semakin cepat. Lalu ia mengangkat Kaki Ichigo di pundaknya dan mengeluarkan kejantananya. Kemudian kembali memasukkanya.

"Ah! Ahh.. Uh! Kai.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,tanganya kembali meremas kejantanan Ichigo yang terabaikan.

"Ah.. Kai~ Ah.. Harder! Ah.. Faster!" erang Ichigo

Kaien hanya tersenyum,melihat Ichigo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya itu.

Kaien segera memompa kejantananya lebih cepat dan menyerang Prostat Ichigo semakin cepat.

"Ah!Kai!Ah!"

Erangan Ichigo membuat Kaien semakin menggila, dengan cepat ia memompa kejantananya di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Ahh! Kai! Gw mau keluar... Ahhh.. "erang Ichigo

Kaien semakin mempercepat temponya dan-

"Ah! KAI!" erang Ichigo saat mencapai klimaksnya

"ICHI!"erang Kaien lalu melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengerang saat cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya. Lalu Kaien berbaring di sampingnya.

"Chi.. Aishiteru yo.. "bisik Kaien

"Aishiteru yo Kai.. "kata Ichigo

Lalu mereka tertidur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Omake!**

"Wah,kemarin asik ya konsernya,"kata Hisagi sambil meneguk kopi hitamnya

"Lo cemburu His?" kata Kaien terkekeh

"Enak aja,siapa yang cemburu bego!"kata Hisagi

"Udah lain kali kita main deh,His."kata Kaien tersenyum sambil merangkul adiknya itu dan mengecup bibirnya lembut

* * *

"Yey! Update juga! Maaf buat para reader yang kecewa hehehe.."

"Dasar!"gerutu Kaien

"Jika Readers mengizinkan,saya berencana untuk buat alternate endingnya. Hehehe itu kalau readers setuju. "kata Shuukai

"Emang alternate endingnya gimana?"tanya Kaien

"Hehehe Three some!"sorak Shuukai antusias

"Eh!" Ichigo langsung cengo

"Makasih buat yang udah mereview, tolong kasih jawabanya di review ya?! Haruskah saya bikin alternate endingnya?" kata Shuukai

"Oke! RnR pliss!"kata semuanya


	4. Chapter 4

**YAOI WHY NOT?**

**BY:hIDEYAsHu_ShIgEmOrI**

**DiScLaImEr:Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M!**

**Warning :Yaoi!OOC!Lemon! cursing! Dirty talk!No flame for this pairing!Not for underage!**

**Pair :KaiIchi, KaiHisa, RenIchi, RenHisa,KaiHisaRen, KaiIchiRen, KaiIchiHisa KaiIchiHisaRen (4****th**** some)**

**Enjoy my fic!**

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! My real world is totally busier and totally nightmare. Ok Finnaly, I can Update the last chapter. So bear with me!**

**Special thanks: To Shi for the song, To Winter Aoi Sakura and Uzumaki Kagari for the review. Thank you all!**

* * *

"Ungh... "Ichigo mengerang dan mengerjapkan matanya, lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Udah bangun Chi?"

"Hisa? "kata Ichigo kaget

"Nyari Kai kan? " kata Hisagi sambil terkekeh

"Uh.. iya.. "Kata Ichigo agak blushing

"Dia lagi keluar, sebentar lagi juga balik,"kata Hisagi lagi sambil tersenyum

"Oh.. begitu,"kata Ichigo. Ia merasa agak risih dengan tatapan Hisagi yang seductive itu.

"Ne... " bisik Hisagi yang sudah di sampingnya

"Eh.. apa?"reflek Ichigo menjauh dari Hisagi, membuat Hisagi terkekeh.

"Gimana kemarin, Ichi-chan~?"tanya Hisagi masih tersenyum

"Ma.. maksudnya?"tanya Ichigo yang mulai merasa risih dengan sikap Hisagi itu

"Ya gitu deh,"kata Hisagi masih tersenyum, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan. Hisagi hanya terkekeh melihat semburat merah di pipi kekasih kakaknya ini.

"Loe manis Chi, wajar aja Kaien suka,"kata Hisagi lagi seraya mengelus pipinya perlahan

"Ehem... !"

"Eh,Kai?udah balik?"tanya Hisagi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Baru saja, Loe ngapain ngegodain pacar gue?"tanya Kaien sambil mendeathglare ke adiknya itu

"Cemburu neh, kalau pacar baru loe selingkuh, Onii-chan?"ejek Hisagi lagi "Atau cemburu karena adik kesayangan loe ini bisa punya pacar tambahan?"sambung Hisagi lagi dengan nada seductive

"Hoo jadi loe mau nantangin gue, Sagi-chan?" bisik Kaien dengan suara serak

"Kalau iya kenapa ,Kai-chan~"tantang Hisagi

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"kata Kaien tersenyum lalu segera menarik Ichigo ke pangkuannya dan menjilat daun telinganya membuat Ichigo mendesah pelan.

"Ungh... Ahh.. "desah Ichigo saat Kaien mulai mengulum daun telinganya

"Ahh!"Erangan Ichigo semakin keras saat Hisagi mulai menghisap titik sensitif di leher Ichigo

Kaien yang tidak mau kalah segera mengulum bibir kekasihnya itu, lalu menyelipkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut kekasihnya itu membuat Ichigo semakin mengerang atas dua rangsangan yang di terima tubuhnya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Kaien melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

"Tega pada mulai tanpa gue,"kata Renji yang baru muncul

"Eh, Renji. Salah loe ndiri telat,"kata Kaien santai

"Gue udah bawa pesanan loe,Kai. Nih,"kata Renji melempar satu kantong plastik ke pada Kaien. Kaien tersenyum seraya menangkap kantong plastik itu.

Ichigo merasa tidak enak dan penasaran dengan isi kantong plastik itu. Saat Kaien mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik itu perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

Kaien tersnyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dildo yang dilengkapi vibrator.

"Ne... Kai, bagaimana kalau kita tanding siapa yang bisa membuat pasangannya klimaks terus menerus menang,"kata Renji sambil nyengir

"Oke, gue terima Ren!"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Loe mau kemana Shu-chan~"tanya Renji seraya menarik lengan Hisagi dan menahannya

"Ini gila!loe pikir gue ap- Ahh.. "Hisagi segera mengerang saat Renji mulai menggigit perpotongan lehernya yang terekspos itu.

Lalu Renji segera membaringkan Hisagi dan menindihnya.

"Agh.. lepasin gue.. agh.. "erang Hisagi saat Renji mulai mencumbuinya

Kaien hanya tersenyum, lalu segera memeluk Ichigo dan mengecup bibirnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Ichigo mendesah tertahan.

"Mft..Mmh.. "desah Ichigo disela-sela ciuman panas tersebut.

"Ah.. hah.. ah.. "erang Hisagi saat Renji mulai memilin nipplenya dari luar, lalu ia pun membuka kemeja yang di pakai Hisagi membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Lalu Renji segera menyerang nipple Hisagi, menjilat dan menggigitnya, membuat Hisagi terus mengerang dan menghentakkan kepalanya.

Kaien mulai menggigit perpotongan leher Ichigo membuat Ichigo mengerang nikmat. Setelah puas membuat tanda kemerahan di leher kekasihnya ia mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple Ichigo membuat Ichigo mengerang keenakan.

"Ahh.. Kai.. Ahh.. "Erang Ichigo

Renji pun beralih ke nipple Hisagi yang satu lagi, sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin nipple Hisagi dengan kasar, membuat nipple Hisagi mulai mengeras. Renji tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya yang semakin menggoda itu, semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ne... Kai,"kata Renji lagi

"Apa Ren?"tanya Kaien disela-sela aktivitasnya mencumbui Ichigo

"Sorry gue pengen buat adik loe makin horny,boleh?"gumam Renji seraya meraih sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Hisagi kembali tercekat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Renji, sebuah cock ring.

"Uh-huh lakuin aja,"kata Kaien santai

"Bantuin gue Kai,"kata Renji lagi

"Dasar, loe nyusahin mulu,"gerutu Kaien lalu melepaskan Ichigo dan segera menahan agar Hisagi tidak memberontak. Renji mulai menurunkan celana Hisagi dan kembali terkekeh melihat kejantanan Hisagi yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum itu. Renji segera menjilat cairan pre-cum itu dan menghisap lubangnya perlahan, sedang jari-jarinya mulai masuk ke anus Hisagi. Kaien tidak tinggal diam ia segera mengunci bibir adiknya ini dan mengulumnya, Kaien mendominasi ciuman tersebut membuat Hisagi mengerang tertahan atas sensasi di tubuhnya itu. Tepat saat ia akan mencapai klimaks, Renji segera memasang cock ring di kejantanannya, membuat Hisagi mengerang.

"Panas ya,Sagi?"goda Kaien sambil terkekeh dan memilin nipplenya yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Agh... Ahh.. "erang Hisagi.

"Ne,Shu... loe mau ngerasain lebih?"gumam Renji seraya meremas kejantanan Hisagi. Yang dihadiahi erangan dari Hisagi

Renji hanya tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dildo dan sebuah tongkat setelah membasahinya dengan lube ia mulai memasukkan kedua benda tersebut ke dalam tubuh Hisagi membuat Hisagi segera mengerang saat dua benda menembus tubuhnya dan menyerang prostatnya.

"Ahh.. Ah!Ahh.. Hah.. Ah!"erang Hisagi.

"Adorable Sagi,"gumam Kaien dengan suara serak lalu segera menggigit perpotongan leher Hisagi sehingga membuat tanda merah keunguan di lehernya itu.

"Ah!ah!Ah! "erang Hisagi saat merasakan kedua titik sensitif ditubuhnya dimanjakan.

"Renji... Ahh... Kaien... Uh.. ahh.. "Erang Hisagi

Renji hanya tersenyum, lalu segera membuka cock ring di kejantanan Hisagi, dan sperma langsung menyembur membasahi tubuhnya dan Renji.

Kaien melepaskan Hisagi, lalu kembali menghampiri Ichigo dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Renji pun mulai memompa kejantanan Ichigo membuat Ichigo semakin mengerang keenakan.

"Ahh.. ah!Renji.. ahh.. "erang Ichigo

Renji hanya tersenyum, dan terus memanjakan kejantanannya yang mengeras itu. Kaien yang tidak mau kalah segera menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan tangannya memilin nipple Ichio membuat Ichigo kembali mengerang.

"Ahh! Kaien... Ahh!"erang Ichigo seraya meremas seprai dibawahnya.

Ichigo terus meneriakkan nama Kaien hingga ia mencapai klimaksnya lalu ambruk ke tempat tidur, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Agh... "Kaien tiba-tiba mengerang nikmat saat Hisagi menggigit perpotongan leher Kaien, lalu mengecup bibirnya dan mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

"Pay back,"gumam Hisagi lalu mulai membuka baju Kaien dan melemparnya ke lantai. Lalu ia segera menjilat dan menghisap nipple Kaien hingga mengeras.

"Ahh... Sagi... Ah~"erang Kaien saat Hisagi kembali menggigit perpotongan lehernya, sedang tangannya terus memilin nipple Kaien yang sudah mengeras itu.

Renji tidak tinggal diam, ia segera melepaskan celana Kaien dan segera meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu.

"Agh... Ah... "Kaien terus mengerang nikmat atas sensasi yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya ini.

"Damn... Agh... Fuck you... Renji... Ahhh... "Erang Kaien di sela-sela nafasnya. Renji hanya tersenyum, dan terus memompa kejantanan Kaien semakin cepat. Hingga ahirnya tubuh Kaien mengejang dan ia meleapskan hasratnya, membasahi tubuhnya dan Renji. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Renji hanya menyeringai, namun tiba-tiba ia langsung mengerang saat Hisagi menggigit perpotongan lehernya. Tangannya mulai membuka baju yang di pakai Renji, sedang lidahnya terus bergerilia di nipple Renji membuat Renji mengerang tertahan.

"Agh... Ahh... Hisaa... Ahh... "Erang Renji

Hisagi hanya terkekeh lalu mulai memilin nipple Renji yang sudah mengeras itu seraya membuat kisssmark di tubuh semenya ini. Puas memberi tanda kepemilikan, ia pun menurunkan celana Renji beserta boxernya lalu mulai meremasnya dan menjilatnya.

"Agh.. Ha.. Hah.. Ahh... "Erang Renji disela-sela service yang diberikan kekasihnya ini.

Lalu Hisagi pun segera measukkan kejantanan Renji ke dalam mullutnya dan mengulumnya serta memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil pada kejantanannya, membuat Renji terus mengerang nikmat.

"Agh... Hisa... Ahh.. Hisagi... Ahah... "Erang Renji saat Hisagi mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dan memompa kejantanan renji di mulutnya. Saat merasakan kejantanan Renji sudah semakin menegang Hisagi mempercepat tempo kulumannya dan ahirnya Renji menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Hisagi. Hisagi pun menelan seluruh sperma tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan kejantan Renji dari mulutnya.

"Loe mau kemana Sagi?"tanya Kaien seraya menahan Hisagi yang ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Yah, keluar dong,"kata Hisagi lagi seraya mengambil permen karet dari saku bajunya dan mengunyahnya lalu merapikan pakaiannya.

"Nggak semudah itu Sagi, tenang aja gue bakal bikin loe nggak bisa jalan sampai 4 hari,"kata Kaien menyeringai, lalu menindih tubuh Hisagi ke dinding. Kaien tersenyum, lalu segera mengecup bibir adiknya itu dan mengulumnya, lalu menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut adiknya itu dan mendominasinya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa permen mint yang di makan adiknya itu. Kaien terus menindih Hisagi ke dinding untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat Kaien melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut membiarkan sisa-sisa saliva mngalir di sudut bibir adiknya itu. Hisagi hanya terengah-engah dan berusaha menarik nafas dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Mmft... "

Di tempat tidur Renji terus mencium Ichigo, dengan rakus ia terus melumat bibir Ichigo dan menindih tubuhnya. Renji menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo dan terus menjelajahi mulut Ichigo. Renji juga mengajak lidah Ichigo untuk bertautan dengan lidahnya, dan Renji mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Hingga setelah beberapa saat Renji melepaskan ciumannya pada Ichigo dan menjilat bekas saliva di sudut bibir Ichigo.

"Agh... "

Hisagi kembali mengerang saat Kaien menggigit perpotongan lehernya seraya menghisapnya membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher adiknya itu. Ia terus melakukan hal itu membuat adiknya terus mendesah dan mengerang.

"Agh... Kai... Ahh.. "

Hisagi terus mengerang saat Kaien menjilat dan menghisap titik-titik sensitive di lehernya itu. Rambutnya telah basah oleh keringat. Puas membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher adiknya yang kini dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan, Kaien kembali mengecup bibir adiknya itu dan mengulumnya membuat bibir adiknya semakin bengkak akibat gigitan-gigitan tersebut. Kaien semakin menyeringai saat tangan Hisagi melingkar di lehernya. Ia terus memperdalam ciuman tersebut setelah beberapa saat ahirnya Kaien kembali melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Ah... Hah... Agh... Renji... Ahh!" erang Ichigo saat Renji menggigit perpotongan lehernya hingga lehernya di penuhi tanda merah keunguan.

Lalu Renji beralih ke Nipple Ichigo. Ia menyentuh dan memainkannya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seraya meilin-milinnya, membuat Ichigo mendesah tertahan. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Renji mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya, membuat Ichigo semakin mengerang atas sentuhan pada titik sensitive di dadanya itu. Setelah beberapa saat Renji beralih ke nipple yang satunya, memperlakukannya dengan sama, sehingga membuat kedua nipple tersebut mengeras. Renji tersenyum dan terus menjilat,menghisap dan mengulum nipple Ichigo tersebut.

"Ahh... Hah... R-Renji... "erang Ichigo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah metah merona menahan hasrat.

"Kai! Agh... "Erang Hisagi saat Kaien mulai memanjakan kejantanan Hisagi dan meremasnya.

"Enak ya?Hn,"goda Kaien seraya terus meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Hisagi dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat itu.

"Ugh.. Uh.. Ah.. Hah.. "desah Hisagi lagi, tatapan matanya sayu dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Loe manis banget Sagi, Manis banget,"desah Kaien dengan suara serak seraya menjilat bibir Hisagi yang kering itu.

"Kai... Uh... Gue... Ah.. Ahhh!"erang Hisagi saat mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan sperma membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Kaien. Kaien hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menjilat sisa-sisa sperma di tangannya itu.

"Ren-Renji.. Agh! Ahh... "Erang Ichigo saat Renji mulai mempercepat tempo kuluman pada kejantanannya yang sudah mulai menegang itu.

"Ah!uh!Ah!Uh!Ahh... "Erang Ichigo seraya mencengkram seprai saat ia mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemprotkan spemanya di mulut Renji.

"Hah... Ahh.. hah.. "

Ichigo berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Ne,Kai gimana kalau kita langsung aja ahiri,"kata Renji lagi

"Hem... Boleh juga,"kata Kaien lagi

Ichigo menghela nafas lega, dia berfikir semuanya sudah berahir. Hingga tiba-tiba Hisagi mendekatinya dan mengecup keningnya lalu berbisik.

"Ini belum berahir,"gumamnya lagi

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Hisagi.

"Ma-maksud lo- Argh... "Ichigo kembali mengerang saat sebuah benda tumpul menembus bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya menimbulkan rasa perih.

"Ugh.. so Tight... Ichi-koi,"desah Kaien seraya terkekeh

"Agh.. Ahh.. "desah Ichigo saat Kaien berhasil menyerang prostatnya. Secara tiba-tiba kini benda tersebut bertambah menjadi dua, membuat Ichigo merasa nikmat dan sakit di saat bersamaan karena ada dua benda yang besar terus menembus rektumnya.

"Agh.. ah... Ah!"erang Ichigo, saat Hisagi mulai menjilat kejantanan Ichigo lalu mengulumnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Agh.. ahh... "Ichigo terus mendesah dan mengerang atas kenikmatan yang terus bertambah pada tubuhnya itu.

Kaien dan Renji hanya terkekeh lalu mempercepat tempo sodokan mereka. Tangan Kaien yang bebeas segera meremas kejantanan Hisagi sehingga membuat Hisagi mendesah di sela-sela kulumannya.

"Ah.. Ahh.. Kai.. Renji... Hisa... Faster... Ahh!"erang Ichigo

Kaien dan Renji terus mempercepat tempo sodokannya sedangkan Hisagi terus mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pu klimaks bersamaan.

Hisagi setelah mengeluarkan kejantanan Ichigo dan mengecupnya lalu berbaring disampingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Begitu juga dengan Kaien dan Renji yang telah mengeluarkan kejantanannya kini berbaring di sebelah Ichigo dan Hisagi.

"Hhh.. The best sex I ever had,"gumam Renji

"Yeah, you re right,"gumam Kaien

"Jadi loe gimana chi? Masih tetap ingin jadi straight dan melupakan semuanya?" tanya Hisagi

"Nggak His, gue... gue ngaku kalau gue gay,"bisik Ichigo lalu mengecup bibir Hisagi lembut.

"Ichi-koi, masa Hisa sih? Kan gue pacar elo,"kata Kaien lagi

"Iya-iya Kai-koi,"kata Ichigo lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kaien "dan juga Ren-koi," gumam Ichigo lalu mengecup bibir Renji.

"Oyasumi,"erang Hisagi lalu tertidur pulas

"Oyasumi,"gumam semuanya

Lalu mereka pun tertidur di tempat tidur Kaien dalam keadaan berantakan.

* * *

**Finish!**

"**ahirnya! Siap juga!"sorak Shuukai**

"**Wah, PWP nih?"tanya Kaien**

"**Hehehe yup gimana? Gimana?"tanya Shuukai**

"**Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau mereview! Baiklah adakah yang mau memberikan Review pada fic ancur berantakan buatan saya ini?"**


End file.
